Space Reunion Part Two
by Kid Lethal
Summary: This story takes place in which the rangers were getting word that Karone was abducted and Andros and Zhane needed their help to counteract the powerful force that is Lady Matrix!!


_**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters belonging to the Power Ranger Universe. But like in my previous fanfic the characters Lady Matrix and Dark Element belong to me. Feel free to use them but email me first. **Note:** This story takes place where the last one left off, in which the rangers were getting word that Karone was taken hostage and Andros and Zhane needed their help to counteract the powerful force that is " Lady Matrix!!"_

### Space Reunion Two  
by: Kid Lethal

**ABOARD THE ASTROMEGASHIP**

Alpha along with the aide of DECA But there is one slight problem, which is if the megaship will be able to function properly since it has been lying dormant for the past year. Also they have to make sure that there wasn't any damages or anything else that might be wrong before they make the long voyage. While DECA was scanning the ship for damages, Andros and Zhane were tuning up the megaship. And at that time is when the other rangers teleported in. 

"Rangers!!!, I'm so glad to see you again said Alpha cheerfully. 

"Yeah, its good to see you too Alpha" said TJ. But we need to know how Karone was abducted. 

"The details are very sketchy," said Andros. All we know is that she was taken by this new evil force called Lady Matrix and Dark Element. 

"Lady who, Dark what?!!!" said Carlos sounding confused. 

"They're from the planet GX-64 in the Alpha Dimension," and also even though myself and Andros have tuned the ship we still don't know if it will function enough to where we can make it to the planet. 

While they were talking about what to do, Alpha noticed a signal coming from an unknown source. 

**"YIKES!!"** rangers take a look at the viewing screen. All the rangers eyes and ears were focused on the viewing screen. 

"Rangers, especially you Red Ranger," this is Lady Matrix and I know that you are closely arriving to our dimension. I have some special information that I know you would be interested in. I'm only going to say this once and one time only, you Andros the Red Ranger join my army and Karone goes free, if not I'll kill her since she would be of no use to me. 

"I will not join you or your damn army, you scarred faced bitch" said Andros angrily. 

"Names, names, space punk" said Lady Matrix. "Okay, I lied I'll give you one more reason to join my army and here is that reason." 

_"Andros,"_ said a voice sternly. "You have no choice but to join since I'm already a part of it!!" 

"Karone?!!" said a confused and puzzled Andros. 

"Ha ha ha....yes,Andros," you see your beloved sister is under my control and as of right now is part of my army. The only way you could even possibly break the spell is if you join to co-lead with Dark Element and even then I can change my mind if I feel like doing so. 

_Andros knew he had to make a decision and make to quickly before anything else was to happen._

"Okay, Matrix I'll join your army" said Andros shaking his head downwards. 

"What are you nuts?!!" said Ashley waving her arms in the air profusely. 

"Yeah, Andros, you can't join her army and keep in mind that she wants to take over the universe and we aren't about to let her do that." Cassie added. 

"I know you guys," but she said that she would break the hold she has on Karone if I joined. 

"There is no way we are going to let you join the army and fall into the side of evil" said Carlos scolding Andros. 

"Everyone just shutup," Zhane said loudly. "If Andros wants to join Lady Matrix in exchange for Karone's freedom, then let him do so its for the best." 

"Zhane, are you for real" said TJ questioning the Silver Rangers' intelligence. 

"Yes, I am" Zhane told TJ while giving him a little wink. 

"Oh,I get it now, go ahead Andros you join that army." said TJ 

Lady Matrix thought to herself, _Could this be a trick?_ but then she said it couldn't be because the Red Ranger knows that the life of Karone is up for grabs and he wouldn't play games. 

"Okay, Andros," said Lady Matrix. "You and the other power pricks make way to our dimension and you will receive the full details on my plans for you. But I warn you, if this is some sort of trick, so help me I'll kill you with my bare hands." 

"No games, no tricks" Andros said. "We'll see you when we arrive to your planet." _And the image faded from the viewing screen._

**ON THE PLANET GX-64 IN THE ALPHA DIMENSION**

" Lady Matrix are you sure they can be trusted?" asked Dark Element. 

"I don't know, but for my plan to work I need you to round up the best group of flametitans and greet the rangers with a proper welcome" said Matrix. **BACK ON THE ASTROMEGASHIP**

On the megaship the other ranges questioned whether it was a smart idea for Andros to take Lady Matrix up on her offer. 

"Are you crazy?!!" said Carlos, Ashley, and Cassie in unison 

"Would you guys just calm down for just a minute?" said Zhane. "Andros and myself have came up with a plan that is fool proof." 

"You have the _fool_ part right," said Ashley mockingly. 

"Listen up everyone," said Andros. "I figure that if join the army willingly there will be no point in putting me under any spell." 

"That's not it," said Zhane. "I thought we agreed on going in finding Karone, break the spell that's cast over her destroy Matrix and her planet in the process." 

"Rangers, that plan sounds like it would get you all killed." Alpha said. "So me and DECA have devised another way in which Andros and Zhane would infiltrate the fortress and save Karone, while the others would be used as backup." 

" That sounds like a very good idea" said Andros. DECA set accelerators to hyperush nine. I hope we can make it. 

_Very well Andros, setting coordinates to hyperush nine._

**And with that said the rangers blasted off into hyperspace.**   
  



End file.
